


My Blood Soaked Angel

by Blacwings



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacwings/pseuds/Blacwings
Summary: Gun shots, smoke, debris, and a loud, very loud ringing in my ears. One minute I’m walking along the street towards my apartment, like every other night after work. It’s not the upper west side but it also isn’t down in the ghettos, but I digress…
Kudos: 1





	My Blood Soaked Angel

Gun shots, smoke, debris, and a loud, very loud ringing in my ears. One minute I’m walking along the street towards my apartment, like every other night after work. It’s not the upper west side but it also isn’t down in the ghettos, but I digress…

Here is am anticipating the chilled bottle of wine I have in my refrigerator and sadly enough the cold leftover slice of chocolate cream pie that Foggy gave me from our thanksgiving dinner the other night, and then I’m ass-over-elbows covered in grime blood and a splitting headache in the middle of the empty street.

“-en, Karen? Can you her me?” I recognize his voice, but I can’t see whom the voice belongs to, I recognize the voice… I know him. “Karen sweetheart, wake up come-on… Shit” He exasperatedly grunts out the last word. I can’t get my body to obey, I thought my eyes were open?

“Frank, we gotta move! Grab her and let’s go! They’re coming we need to go NOW!” The second man with the higher pitched voice is yelling but it seems to be getting farther away.

“Frank?” it’s all that I’m able to wheeze out as I feel myself being lifted. God, everything hurts… what the fuck even happened? I can taste blood and that is never a good sign. I gasp in as my body is shifted and a particularly sore spot is found on my lower side of my back near my hip. A violent pain followed by hot burning sensation.

“She has some shrapnel in her side, I can’t get it in here we need to get her back before I can stitch her up. The best I can do is keep pressure on it.” Frank rummaged through the back of the black van looking for something to make into a temporary tourniquet. Coming up with an old sweatshirt to tie around the seeping wound on the woman’s side “I think she also has a concussion and she has blood in her mouth. I don’t think she bit her tongue but maybe the inside of her cheek?”

David took the quickest route back to their hideout, taking a sharp left and stopping in front of the chain-link fence. “M-maybe we should call your war buddy, he was a surgeon, right? A-a Medic! He’ll know what to do!” he stammered nervously. “Keep your shit together David.” Frank scoffed while retrieving Karen while trying not to do anymore damage to her.

I blinked slowly as I found it was difficult to inhale and to cough. I’m not dead… so that’s a good thing, I don’t hear any heart monitors going off so I’m not in a hospital of any kind. Cobwebs are clinging to the light fixtures hanging from the ceiling, broken windows, an electrical hum in the background, and a slight musty smell like the air doesn’t circulate around the room. “Where am I, how did I get here? W-what happened?” I managed to croak out, I think I have crud stuck in my throat from when the shockwave hit me and sent me flying.

“Danger follows you like flies on shit, you were lucky there Karen. I took a three-inch shard of metal out of your side. You are going to have a scar, but you can say you got it trying to get the story.” The military man joked as he sauntered over to the makeshift gurney.

“You saved me yet again Frank. At what point does coincidence become destiny?” I studied how his eyes crinkled at the corners and gave me a lopsided grin. “Who? What happened?” I winced feeling the pull of the healing scab on the edge of my lip. “A bomb went off and I happened to be in the area. No, I wasn’t involved. Shockingly.” He ran his hand over the back of his neck.

“Thank you, for saving my life Frank. Can I have a glass of water? I think I still have dust or some crap in my throat still.” He reached over and brushed my bangs out of my eyes and kissed my forehead, “Of course, cause’ that’s what family does. We take care a’ each other.”

“The bomber hasn’t been identified but it looks like it was some gang related shit that you accidentally got caught up in.” David explained as he looked from one screen to another. Stepping up into the room where his base of operations was set up I noticed a file with a few news clippings from stories that I’ve written over the past few months. “You an avid reader of my work?” I laughed dryly. Clearly, he had done his homework on me.

“I’m alive because I do my homework, sorry if I didn’t take Frank at face value. You and him have history. I on the other hand… we’ve never met.” Wiping his hand down his face, clearly the man needed a few good night’s rest, or he needed to get laid. One or the other.

Frank walked into the room and handed me bowl with some oatmeal and fruit in it, stopping to spin a chair around and sit with a bowl of his own. “How’s yer side.” He motioned towards me with his spoon as he chewed his first bite.

“It hurts but nothing that I can’t handle. I’m one tough cookie, gotta be to hang around with you guys.” I smile as I take a spoonful from my bowl.

David wasn’t happy that I returned to work, Frank escorted me back to my apartment to make sure I made it home okay. “You are so much more than 'the Punisher' Frank; you’re more like my personal dark guardian angel.” I reached over and kissed his cheek,

“Life has given you a shitty fucked up hand and you deserve so much more. What happened to your family was unthinkable and honestly, I don’t know how you make it from day to day, but I want you to know that I care for you and will do everything in my power to protect you with my life. I may not have all the tactical hardware and know how you have, but you called me family and family protect each other no matter what.” I reached for the door latch and felt his hand grab my arm “Be safe Karen.” After giving my arm a small squeeze I nodded and got out of the vehicle towards my apartment.

A few weeks later the news broke about Frank Castle was alive and well.

[End]


End file.
